fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Otherworld Update
Overview The Otherworld Update is the first major content update implemented into the game, Fantastic Frontier. Its initial release was on February 1, 2018 and was one of the biggest updates in Fantastic Frontier's history. It was able to achieve over one million visits and gathered a large fanbase that makes up some parts of the community. The Otherworld Update focuses on the apocalyptic-like threat of the Otherworld Dimension, where all creatures manifest in before they are sent off to the world of the living. The 'main hub' takes place in the Otherworld Tower, which can be accessed by an opened, grand gate located at The Town of Right and Wrong. In the Otherworld Tower, players traverse through various obstacles and fight against creatures that roams the never-ending depths of the dungeon. Besides that, other new features and additions were brought to the Frontier as well, such as the concept of traveling shopkeepers and vanity slots. Otherworld Update If you're looking for specific topics/subjects added during this update, please refer to the category, Otherworld Update (click the link). Content/Features * The 50-Floor Monster Tower (aka Otherworld Tower) ** Earn rewards every 5 floors (old and new items; better rewards at later floors) ** Choose to leave and keep your rewards or risk losing them by going for another 5 floors ** New monsters ** Challenging late-game floors ** Special item for beating Floor 50's Final Boss ** Play with 1 to 4 people, group up and enter the tower in The Town of Right and Wrong * Vanity Slots ** New tab in inventory for cosmetic customization ** Items in vanity slots will appear over equipment, but not provide bonuses ** Slots can X'd out to appear empty ** Added a stats display in inventory to easily view all equipment bonuses * New Items ** Up to 18 new armor sets were added ** Up to 6 new weapons were added ** Various new standalone equipment (head, misc, back, etc.) ** Various new monster-oriented collectibles (monster drops) * New Traveling Shopkeepers ** 4 new shops/services ** Shops/services change location upon the arrival of nighttime ** 1 misc + collectibles shop (Linkman the Junkman), 1 special food shop (Stick), 1 late-game shop (Vhitmire), 1 very late-game shop (Strangeman) ** All shops except the 'very late-game shop' appear only around towns. * Fireflies + Otherworld Presents ** Collect floating fireflies all around the map of Fantastic Frontier ** Exchange fireflies for tower rewards with the new shopkeeper, Stick ** Giving Stick more fireflies will result in better rewards ** Otherworld Presents now appear rarely all around the map ** Otherworld Presents may grant a high-tier dungeon reward * New Monsters + Monster Changes ** New monsters from the Otherworld have been added around the map of Fantastic Frontier ** Reduced amount of monsters on the map ** All monsters now have a wider variety of drops (+ some new collectibles) ** Monster locations have been shifted somewhat around the map ** Killing an individual monster will make you more money on average, but they now have to be hunted down Performances/Optimizations * Streaming Enabled has been turned on ** Greatly reduced joining times ** Less to render on the client for lower-end players ** Game has been modified to work with streaming *** A note was included on their pin-board that reads, "please let us know if you find any related issues" * Monster Stability ** Greatly reduced frequency of monsters spinning and flinging off the map ** Some monsters may need additional adjustments to remain stable under heavy traffic ** Number of total monsters on the map at once has been reduced ** Developer Note: "Monsters are very performance intensive on the server, we felt a reduction was necessary for stable servers. We know some players really enjoy the monster fighting portion of Fantastic Frontier, we hope to appease these players by offering increased drop variety and the Otherworld Tower as a combat oriented challenge." *** A note above the developer note reads, "Please let us know if you see any monsters still flinging." * Dialog ** Improved text readability by fixing text rescaling when dialog appears ** Dialog can now be exited at any time by jumping * Others ** Removed legacy pathfinding - server crashes may have been related to this ** Improved network ownership for when multiple players are fighting the same monster ** Various other bug fixes and performance improvements Trivia * It remains as one of the best content updates in Fantastic Frontier's history. Gallery Dee086fb0aeb2e87f1ed13154036a770-0.png | Game Thumbnail #1 - Showcases the major highlights of the Otherworld Update. Bea9e4651f605bafec0a8b25cfa5ef4c-0.png | Game Thumbnail #2 - Showcases one of the bosses players will encounter in the dungeon. This boss is known as Teakettle Tony. 38f9a9577e1417dbf48fbf4cc5009b2e.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #3 - Showcases the starting zone instance of the Otherworld Tower before the players begin their journey into the dungeon. 62d0720a35984ed1e894379141afb517.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #4 - Showcases a section of The Town of Right and Wrong from a worm's eye perspective. 222bd9222ffb41cca05228b2573b94b6.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #5 - Showcases a player with the Spellbound Mage Set collecting an Otherworld Present. Fireflies can be seen around the user. 729638243acb367d8a71316fbe425aff.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #6 - Showcases the Otherworld Statue in the Twinkling Meadow. From left to right, the following figures can be seen: Warning Willy, "Forest Guardian", Linkman the Junkman, Ratboy (+ Blade of the Throne), Otherworld Knight, and Monster Enthusiast Marlo. C89c1a9c114edc3c5a286af818b3bf0c.jpeg | Game Thumbnail #7 - Showcases the town square of Topple Town. DKcAWi1VoAAJrKU.jpg | The first teaser in Fantastic Frontier's history and the first teaser of the Otherworld Update. Showcases the 'Safe Zone' instance in the dungeon, with Ratboy holding the head equipment, Krunkston Four. DMruGEwVwAAYgC_.jpg | The second teaser of the Otherworld Update. Showcases a mob found in the Otherworld Tower dungeon nicknamed 'Office Bot'. DPvk-cSVoAAAJI-.jpg | The third teaser of the Otherworld Update. Showcases three (new) armor sets - Crabsuit (left), Guild Knight (center), and Chasm Magus (right). DUgIR2SU8AEzQoB.jpg | The fourth and last teaser of the Otherworld Update. Showcases Warning William standing on top of the dungeon chest in front of the dungeon entrance. References * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/911698507836387329 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/911698507836387329]'' (First Teaser)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/921810901006798849 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/921810901006798849]'' (Second Teaser)'' * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/935593147505217538 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/935593147505217538]'' (Third Teaser)'' * https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/957024350586261504 (Fourth Teaser) * https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/959164664138649601 (Announcement) * [https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/959880047346757633 https://twitter.com/SpectraboxRBLX/status/959880047346757633]'' (Vanity Slot Showcase)'' Category:Updates Category:Public